CSI Mindfreak
by Chisicet
Summary: Greg's girlfriend goes to a Criss Angel demonstration and gets shot along with 3 other people. One person ends up dead, now Greg is on the case to find out who did the shooting. Chapter 3 up!


**Ok, I thought i'd fix the chapters and everything by just reposting this entire story in one as it was written. sorry for spelling mistakes and such, this is a lot to go through and it doesnt catch everything.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg's pov**

**Criss Angel **

**Demonstration Tonight. **

**That's what my phone beeped at me. I smiled knowing my girlfriend was into him. I looked at my watch and sighed, a few more hours and I would be off. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to make it to the demonstration instead of missing it like I have past ones he's done around town. Living in Vegas was fun, but the amount of crimes for sin city made me want to move away. I couldn't though; I felt I had a responsibility, more than one actually.**

**I know that if my girl got a chance, she'd leave me for Criss, but then again he's been her favorite 'magician' for a long time now. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize anyone had walked into the break room. I was nodding my head in time with my music I had playing in my iPod. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned and smiled up at Sara. I pulled an ear bud out sat up straighter in my chair almost knocking my cup of coffee over.**

"**Hey Sara, what's up?" She smiled at me and reached for my cup of coffee. "Hey, that's mine!" I exclaimed but my laughing just made her smile bigger and she moved out of my reach as she took a drink. "Fine, drink it; I'll make some more later." I say getting up and making my way back to the DNA lab to get my results I was waiting on.**

"**Hey Greg." Wendy said and I smiled at her. I swiftly turned my iPod off and stuffed my earphones in my pocket.**

"**Wendy darling, got my results?" I laugh at the joke I make and she just humors me with a smile.**

"**Funny Greggo, but yes, I do." Handing me a piece of paper.**

"**Aw, that's sweet but I have a girlfriend, she'll be saying the 'I do's'." I joke with her again taking the results from her.**

"**Ha-ha funny. Anyway there's a match. Your vic and his brother were there." I nod and turn swiftly to go find Nick. When I walk by Trace I stop and backtrack and stand at the door.**

"**Nicky." I say waiting for the older man to turn my way. When he did I waved the paper and walked over to him.**

"**What'cha got Greggo?" He turned away from Hodges for a second to take the paper.**

"**Well, the vic and his brother were obviously there, but he was found in the cemetery. So, we just have to figure out what the murder weapon was and we might just find the person who killed him." Nick nods and turns back to look at Hodges.**

"**Thank you Hodges, this was a help. Come on Greggo, I'll fill you in." He grabbed my arm and turned me around to walk out of the lab, a gaping Hodges staring after.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Jessica's pov**

"**Hey babe!" I say into my phone. "I'm at the strip, Freemont street. I'm sure you can't miss the huge crowd that's here!" I yell over the sudden clapping that roared through the area. "Gotta go!" I clicked the off button and turn back to the object of my reason of being there. **

**Criss Angel was there about to do a demonstration. He was going to walk on 12 screw drivers 13" long each, with broken glass under the screwdrivers. There was still about ten minutes before he would start and I hoped Greg hurried up, I didn't want him to miss this. I cheered and yelled for Criss as he came out and started talking. My phone starts going off in my hand and I look down and flip it open to see a text from Greg. **

**Traffics bad. Be there soon.**

**I sigh and text him to hurry up and I put my phone back into my pocket. Just as Criss was about to step up onto the first screwdriver the sound of shots filled the air. I was frozen, I knew I should have ducked and ran but the sound just made me freeze. As the people around me started to swarm backwards I was knocked over, and only then did I realize the sharp pain in my right thigh. I look down and am frozen in place again as the people around me start to run from the area. My phone goes off in my pocket again and as I reach for it I realize I'm shaking. I slowly open my phone and there's a text from Greg.**

**I'm almost there. I heard shots. What's going on?**

**I sighed and tried to think clearly, but it was just a big mess of thoughts. Soon enough I felt dizzy and as the people cleared out I noticed the ambulance that was there for Criss. I tried to get up and go over but I was stuck, my legs not wanting to work. **

**I sighed and tried to think clearly, but it was just a big mess of thoughts. Soon enough I felt dizzy and as the people cleared out I noticed the ambulance that was there for Criss. I tried to get up and go over but I was stuck, my legs not wanting to work. I tried to yell but doing so just made my head spin more and I closed my eyes.**

**General pov**

"**What happened here?" Grissom said as he made his way over to Brass. The other man just sighed and opened his notepad before answering Grissom. **

"**There's five shots, four people were hit, one is dead. The other three are over by the ambulances." Grissom started to walk off but turned back to Brass when he started talking again. "Oh, and Greg got here first. According to him he was coming to see one of Criss Angel's demonstrations and by the time he got here it was over and already a few people were calling 911. But he called me directly." **

"**Didn't anyone see anything?" Catherine asked putting her case down.**

"**Hundreds of witness who didn't see anything but Criss get shot, and then heard the rest of the shots so as frightened people in large crowds do, they took off in several directions." Brass sighed irritably. Grissom nodded and turned to Catherine and Sara. **

"**Catherine you go with the db. Sara can you take the perimeter?" They nodded and went their separate ways.**

**Grissom turned to Nick and pointed at one of the blood stains. Nick rolled his eyes a bit and gave him a look before walking over and starting to work on the blood. As Grissom walked over to one of the ambulances he heard Greg talking to someone so he walked over and coughed to get Greg's attention. "Grissom, hey. This is my girlfriend Jessica, she was one of the ones hit." Jessica just looked at him and nodded. She really wasn't in much of a mood to talk, as she kept trying to tell Greg, he just wouldn't listen. That and the medics had her doped up some to ease the pain in her thigh until she got to the hospital, which she wouldn't be getting to unless Greg let her go.**

**She nearly growled in frustration at the thought and Grissom raised an eyebrow. "She's not in a good mood, I mean you know after being shot and all." Grissom took off his glasses and looked at Greg and motioned him away. As soon as they were far enough away the medics put Jessica in the ambulance and drove away. "Aw, I wanted to go with her." "No Greg, we need you here." **

**Greg sighed and nodded. "I don't have my kit." He turned to look at the other CSI's and then back to Grissom.**

"**Borrow." The older man said waving his glasses in a dismissal as he turned to walk away. Greg growled and walked over to Nick to see if he needed help. **

**After an hour they were all getting tired and just wanted to end this. They were all confused though, it seemed that the directionality of the bullets came from different directions. But the slugs they found, which were 2 out of the 5, looked like they came from the same gun, but they were the ones that seemed to throw them off. Greg stood up straight and stretched, so did Sara. "Hey Greg," Grissom called putting his hand over the speaker of his phone. **

"**Ya?" He called back turning toward his boss.**

"**You can go to the hospital, while your there, see all the patients please, not just your girlfriend." **

**Nick and Sara laughed and Greg just smiled. "Sure thing boss." Greg turned away and started walking off, taking his gloves off in the process. **

**At the Hospital**

**Greg's pov**

**When I pull up to the hospital I sigh, I should really see the others before seeing my girlfriend, so that way I can spend more time with her. I smile and nod, making that my objective for my visit. Walking in the doors I walk up to the counter and flash my CSI badge. The lady there smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes, she looks tired too.**

"**I'm here about the 3 victims that came in earlier, one of them is Jessica Brooks." She looks down at the counter she's sitting at and then finding what she was looking for she picks it up.**

"**Well, one of them, Mark Lacrane that came in barely made it out of surgery alive, but has been medicated so he won't be seeing anyone for awhile. Criss Angel just got shot through the chest, it went under the collar bone, but didn't puncture anything. Jessica Brooks was shot through her thigh she's fine. Here's the room number's they're in and if you speak to Dr. Thornton she'll give you the bullets that were recovered." She handed him the piece of paper she had read off and he nodded his thanks and moved away to look where he should go first. **

**He figured he'd go see Criss Angel first, seeing as Mark wasn't going to be able to talk and he had told himself he'd see Jessica last. When he got to the room there were a few people standing outside and he had to force his way into the room. He needed a statement or his ass was in trouble.**

"**Hi Criss, I'm Greg Sanders, I'm with the Crime Lab. I need to ask you a few questions." I smile at the man sitting up on the bed in front of me, he turned to look at me and I wasn't sure about moving anymore.**

"**I'll try and answer what I can", Criss said with a straight look on his face, and I nod.**

**"Alright, well, do you have any idea why anyone would want to harm you or anyone else?" I shift and move to try and stand closer so that the people at the door wouldn't hear.**

"**No clue." I sigh and pull out my notepad to take notes.**

"**Ok, does anyone have a vendetta against you?" He shook his head.**

"**Not that I can think of." I stand there for a minute, my thoughts turning back to Jessica, I start to smile at the thought of getting an autograph but I mentally hit myself, no! **

"**Can you tell me what happened?"**

**"I was just about to step onto the screwdrivers, when I felt a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder. Then I heard what must have been gun shots, and I heard everybody screaming. The EMTs put me on a gurney and on my way to the ambulance I saw a girl clutching her leg. And then...nothing". I write down the highlights of that, and then my head snaps up.**

"**Girl clutching her leg? What did she look like, and did you happen to get a glimpse of anything? Maybe something you didn't notice at first?" I say a bit hastily, from what he said he saw Jessica, she'd love to hear that. I mentally laugh and I can't wait to go see her.**

**"The girl was slender, with some muscle tone in her arms, and semi-short brown hair". Criss shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't notice anything else."**

"**Alright, I'll be in touch if anything comes up. Thank you for your time." I turn to leave and stop thinking about that autograph again, but I shake it off and leave the room, heading to see Jessica.**

**Jessica's Pov.**

"**Damnit, where's Greg, I need a soda." I mutter under my breath and try and brush off the fact that I couldn't go anywhere just yet. Having been shot in the thigh was really painful, and the meds they had me on, well they just made me wanna go to sleep, but I just kept fighting it off. Just when I was about to let sleep take me to la-la land someone entered the room. **

**I chose to ignore whoever it was until I heard my name being whispered. I opened an eye and looked in the direction the voice came from and I closed my eye again when I saw Greg. He walked over and took one of my hands. I just let him, I didn't feel like pulling my hand out of his. I don't know why, I just really didn't want to see him, He might have been the last person I wanted to see right now, and I couldn't place why.**

"**Greg, can I have my phone? There's someone I need to talk to and I haven't been able to get to it." I say in a monotone. I open my eyes a slit and I barely see him nod as he moved away to my stuff the nurse had brought in earlier. **

**When he hands me my phone I flip it open and search through my contact list. I needed Jenni right now, and even though it's been awhile since I talked to my high school friend, she's who I felt I needed. I get to her name and I just stare at it, which is until the screen turns black. I hit the 'ok' button and click on her name and enter a text. **

**Jenni I need to talk to one of my girls right now, and yours was the first name that came to mind.**

**When I'm done I let my arm fall into my lap and I lay my head back on the pillow.**

"**Jessica, I need to ask you a few questions." I shake my head and try to go to sleep until my phone goes off in my lap. I look down at it and contemplate not opening it, but what was the point of texting Jenni if I wasn't expecting an answer back. I knew it was pretty late there if it was dark here, but I didn't care, she didn't have much of a life outside of her job. I sigh and as I'm about to open it Greg takes my phone. "I'm not kidding about the questions." I would have rolled over but again, I was stuck in this position. **

"**Fine, just, give me my phone back." I say and force my hand into the air and towards him. He places it in my hand and I open it and smile a bit at what Jenni said.**

**What's wrong Jess? You ok?**

**Can always count on her for support. I hit the reply button and think for a minute as to what to say back. As I think Greg sits in the chair next to the bed, watching and waiting for me to answer him.**

"**Well are you going to ask me anything or just stare?" I bite out, not wanting to talk to him at the moment, I felt like crying, but I wasn't about to, defiantly not with him here. He looked a bit hurt at the tone I used but I didn't care I didn't feel like having him around right now.**

"**Look, I'm sorry you got shot, but please don't take it out on me, you know I was really worried about you when I found you laying there in your own blood." He looked defeated and tired but I shook my head.**

"**Whatever." I knew what I said now would come back to bite me in the arse later but I didn't care, I'd blame it on the meds. I look at my phone again and concentrate on it.**

**No, ummmm Jenni, I got shot.**

**I closed my phone and closed my eyes trying to block Greg out. I know he wasn't about to leave so if I just ignored him, maybe he'd get the hint. Our phones went off at about the same time and I didn't bother looking at him. So I just looked at my phone. **

**Where are you? Do you want me to come out there?**

**I smile, but I don't want her to feel obligated to come out.**

**I'm at Guadalupe Medical Ctr in Las Vegas. Don't worry it's just my leg. You don't have to come I just need to talk.**

**I closed my eyes again and played some songs through my head starting with Gotta Go My Own Way from HSM2. Soon enough I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost groaned. I looked over at Greg and he looked a bit more determined like he had something else he had to go do. **

"**Jessica, I need your statement on what happened." I scrunch up my face at him but don't say anything for a moment.**

"**Fine whatever greg, i was waiting for you to come and you were supposed to be there but you weren't again."**

"**Hey I'm sorry about that, I got off a bit late and the traffic…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say.**

"**That's not the point Greg; you were supposed to be there about an hour before like i was, but you werent, again." He sighed and put his head down.**

"**I said I was sorry, it honestly wasn't my fault, the case was a bit more complicated then it was supposed to be." I look down into my lap as my phone goes off, I'll check it in a moment and I look back at Greg.**

"**Things weren't always like that Greg, you used to drop things at a moments notice, or atleast call, and i hate being that girl, but you know i feel a little taken for granted." He didn't say anything for a moment and when he spoke again I had to lean close to hear.**

"**I know, but work has been more hecktic lately and… Grissom threatened to fire me if I didn't start working like I used to."**

"**Then at least call me."**

"**I'll remember to from now on. I'm sorry I've forgotten to call. I don't have any reason why I havent other then I forget to."**

"**Whatever Greg." I look down at my phone as it beeps a reminder that it has a text and I open it to see what Jenni said.**

**I'm on vacation for a week and you know I've been wanting to visit vegas, could I stay wit you?**

**I smile a bit and I knew she wouldn't have let me out of this witout a vist from her.**

**Jenni that would be great.**

**I notice Greg shift in his seat and I turn away as much as I possibly can, which isn't much.**

"**Jessica…" I cut him off.**

"**Look Greg, can I just be alone right now?" I see him nod out of the corner of my eye and he walks to the door. He pauses and turnes back to look at me before continueing out the door. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep until my phone goes off again.**

**Alright, I'll be out there as fast as my car and gas will let me.**

**I smile and text her back while trying to fight off sleep for a few minutes.**

**Ok, see you. I'm going to sleep.**

**With that sent I fall asleep and dream.**

**Jenni's pov**

**It was early in the morning and I had just laid down to get some sleep when I felt my phone go off. It scared me and I jumped into a sitting position. I groan and rub my face, I should really stop sleeping with my phone.**

**Jenni I need to talk to one of my girls right now, and yours was the first name that came to mind.**

**I stare at my phone for a moment and it slowly sinks in. I know that she had been at the Criss Angel demonstration earlier, she was like the biggest fan of his I knew. I had figured I would catch it on youtube in a few days but now that she texted I felt a bit guilty.**

**What's wrong Jess? You ok?**

**That should be fine, I'm actually surprised she texted instead of calling as soon as she could with the details. I yawn and lay back down and just as I drift off to sleep my phone goes off again, I slide it open and stare at it. Shock clearly was an understatement.**

**No, ummmm Jenni, I got shot.**

**Knowing she wouldn't kid about something like this I just stare dumbly at my phone. Not knowing what to say I just type what I know I would want to hear.**

**Where are you? Do you want me to come out there?**

**I wasn't sleepy anymore, I got up and made my way to the kitchen in my small one room apartment I was renting out for college. That had been a year ago and I still hadn't moved, but I did get a good job. **

**Computer Science and Forensics being my double majors I had been able to snag a good job being a lab rat at the local crime lab. It was slow most days, being that I did live in a small town and had to commute to my job.**

**I started pacing the kitchen and quickly got irritated at my neighbors. You would think that they slept, but no, they were up partying as usual. I sighed and sat down at my table and waited for Jessica to text me back. I nearly jump out of my chair when my phone goes off. I have had it on vibrate since I got the phone, years ago.**

**I'm at Guadalupe Medical Ctr in Las Vegas. Don't worry it's just my leg. You don't have to come I just need to talk.**

**I sighed and started thinking about what it would be like to be shot in the leg but I couldn't for long because I started getting a pain in my leg. Damn sympathetic pains. I was rubbing my leg when I glanced up at my calander and I gasped. I had completely forgotten I had gone on vacation today. I had the next week and a half off, so I could go to vegas. I giggled, oh evil me.**

**I'm on vacation for a week and you know I've been wanting to visit vegas, could I stay wit you?**

**I sit back in my chair and wait on her reply.**

**Jenni that would be great.**

**I stand up and make my way back to my room and search for my suitcase. As I'm getting my stuff together I text her back.**

**Alright, I'll be out there as fast as my car and gas will let me.**

**I'm just packing in some clothes when I get a message back from her.**

**Ok, see you. I'm going to sleep.**

**I laugh and stuff my phone in my pocket so I can finish packing.**

**Criss POV**

**The doctor had just released me from the hospital. JD had been there with me the entire time, Ma and Costa would've been too, but Ma was still in physical therapy because of her heart so they stayed in Long Island. I slept most of the time, which means that nightmares weren't far behind. I kept seeing the whole thing replay in my head like a broken record, which means that I kept seeing her face. I saw the terror shock and pain. I had to find her.**

**Jenni's POV**

**I sigh and pull into a gas station. After I fill up my car, for who knows how many times since I started my drive here, I pull out my phone. I lean on my car to text Jessica when I hear a wolf whistle. I glance up and then back to what I was doing not caring who was whistling. I hear the gravel crunch and I look up to see two guys walking my way. I stand up straight and put my phone in my pocket. They walk over and start 'flirting' with me. **

"**Look, guys, as much as your offers are, I'm busy. I have somewhere to be soon." They scoff and move in closer. "Look my boyfriend won't be happy about this, so please just-" I'm cut off from finishing my lie when someone walks up and puts his arm around my waist.**

"**Ya, I won't be happy." I hear but I don't turn to see who it is that said that. I send an 'I told you so' look to the losers. They shrug it off and walk away. I turn and step out of the arm, looking up at the person. I smile at him, I can't help it, his smile is just intoxicating. "Sorry, but it looked like they wouldn't leave you alone."**

"**Nah, its fine." I say and he laughs. I scrunch up my face at him. "What're ya laughin' at?" He laughs a little harder and then it slows to a snicker.**

"**Your accent. It reminds me of someone. Let me guess, you're from Texas?" I raise an eyebrow at him and nod. "Thought so." I was about to ask what he meant when his phone started going off. "Got to go. Maybe I'll see you around." He waves his phone and turns to leave. I get in my car and shake my head.**

**Criss's POV**

**I walked out of my hospital room and walked to the nurses' station where JD was signing my release papers.**

**"Criss are you ready to go?" JD asked me.**

**"Nah man I think I'm going to go check out the others and see how they are doing".**

**"Alright brother".**

**"Nurse, do you think i can have the room numbers for Jessica Brooks and Mark Lacrane?"**

**"I can give you the room number for Miss Brooks, but Mr. Lacrane has lapsed into a coma Mr. Angel", the nurse replied as she handed me a piece of paper with Jessica's room number.**

**"Thank you Miss Hagman. JD could you please order some flowers and have the card say, 'my prayers are with you'".**

**"Sure thing".**

**"Thank you I'll be back in a bit".**

**"I'll be right here".**

**I walked down the hall, turning a couple of corners and looked right into Jessica's room. I looked right at her she was reading the book ****Twilight****, I couldn't tell how far into she was into it. Not knowing what I was going to say, I knocked and walked in.**

**Jessica's Pov.**

**I sigh and shift getting comfortable on the stupid hospital bed, this is a very good part and I don't want to keep moving around and getting distracted. I start reading again.**

_**"Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. his skin, white despite the flush from yesterdays hunting trip, literally sparkeled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface."**_

_**Man Stephenie Meyer knows how to write, **_**I thought to myself. Suddenly I hear three knocks and I jump as someone walks in. **_**Crap I've been waiting for this part. **_**I looked up from my book. My eyes got wide and I froze as he walked in.**

**"Jessica Brooks?" Criss Angel asked.**

**"Uh-huh".**

**"Do you know who I am?"**

**"Uh-huh". Criss smiles, oh that smile. **

**"There's no need to be nervous, I'm just a regular guy".**

**"Of course you are." I shake my head.**

**"Is that a good book?" Criss asks as he walks closer.**

**"So far one of my favorites".**

**"Whats it about?"**

**"A vampire guy named Edward that is in love with a Mortal named bella, but it's just so much more than that".**

**"Do you read often"**

**"Yeah, as much as i can".**

**"Ok so small talk isn't really my thing. So, I figure I should be direct. I think you look amazing and ever since I caught a glimps of you I just couldn't get you out of my head", There was a short pause and I didn't know what to say. "Wow, ummm i can't believe I just said that, I mean for all I know you have a boyfriend".**

**I bit my lip and answered, "Uh, no actually I dont".**

**"Oh well then lucky me".**

**Greg's pov**

"**I got a call to come back to the hospital?" I say walking up to Dr. Thornton. She nods and motions me to walk with her.**

"**Yes, Mark Lacrane came out of his coma earlier; we thought you would want to talk to him. Unfortunately about ten minutes ago he slipped back into it." She came to a stop outside a room and looked in. "We don't know what to make of it." I looked in and saw the man in the bed. He had all those IV's in his arms, and he looked like he'd been through hell. I sigh and nod. I turn back to Dr. Thornton, pulling my cell phone out to look at the time. **

"**Thank you." She nods and walks away, I turn and look around for a moment. **_**I need to see Jessica…**_** I think as my feet carry me to her room. I stop outside her door when I hear laughing and I look in. Jessica has her favorite book in her lap, closed. **_**That's odd, she never stops reading for me.**_**I shift so I see who's she's talking to. It's Criss, **_**of course she'd stop reading for him, she'd give up anything for him.**_**I stand there and watch them, soon enough Criss reaches over and take Jessica's hand. She blushes and leans toward him. He leans foreward and kisses her, I'm so shocked I take a step back and run into someone who had walked up behind me. Instinctivly I turn, steady my footing and catch who I ran into before we both fall.**

"**Nice to see you again Mr. Boyfriend." I smile and smirk at what I was called but then frown because she's not my girlfriend. I let her go and step back against the wall and sigh looking toward the door again I feel a pang in my chest.**

"**What're you doing here?" I ask, shifting my feet. **

"**I'm here to see Jessica, we've been friends since high school. You? Oh and what's your name?" I looked into the room again, they were talking again. **

"**Greg Sanders. I'm here to take her statement on what happened." I turn back to see her confused face. "I'm a CSI." She smiles and nods.**

"**Gotcha. I'm a Lab rat myself. And I'm Jenni Miller." She smiles obviously pleased or proud of the fact. **

"**I was a lab rat once, but I got tired of the lab and became a CSI." She looks taken aback.**

"**Why would you even do that? I love working in the lab, at least I don't have to see the bodies I analize." I chuckle at that and nod.**

"**Ya, well it seemed my world was getting smaller when it seemed I was able to connect one person to at least six other people and so on." She nods in understanding and moved to the door to see what was happening. **

"**I'm going to go in now, if your coming, come on, otherwise leave for now." I look at her slightly shocked but I nod. She knocks on the door softly and opens it.**

**Jenni's POV**

"**JESSICA!!!" I open the door with a flourish, purposly breaking up the party. She jumps and pulls away from Criss and I laugh standing there. "Guilty conscience much?" She smiles and opens her arms and I run over to hug her. **

"**You made it, took you long enough!" She hits my arm playfully as I pull out of the hug. **

"**HAHA. Funny. I drove none stop to get here, well except to stop for gas and food of course." She laughed and layed back on the pillow, a noise made at the door caught her attention and it seemed like she froze. I poke her and when Greg started talking she got some life in her.**

"**Ms. Brooks I need that statement you wouldn't give me last time." She sighed and looked down into her lap. **

"**Hey. Greg, can I have some time with her first? I just got here, and I only just got here to see her." He sighed, nodded, turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I turn to Criss and reach across the bed. "Hi, I'm Jenni." **

**Criss's POV**

**I took Jenni's hand, "Hey, I'm Criss." She smiled and shook my hand.**

"**I know, I watch your show all the time thanks to this one." She pointed at Jessica and took her hand back to lay it on her friends shoulder.**

"**Well it's always nice to meet a fan. Well… ummmmmm… My brother's waiting for me, so I had better go now." I look back at Jessica, "It was nice meeting you both." I took Jessica's hand and kissed it like the gentleman I am, her cheeks became red, I smirked as I turned to walk out, only to be stopped at the door.**

"**Criss, wait!" Turning I see her motion for me to come back to the bed, her face still red as Jenni whispered something in her ear. She shh'd her and turned her attention back to me. When I got back to the bed she took my hand and started writing on it, when I was aloud my hand back I looked at it, she'd written her number. I looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile and walked out, with hushed talking coming from the girls.**

**Jessica's Pov.**

**I watched as Criss walked out of the the door closed Jenni turned around,**

"**Whoa".**

**I just sat there biting my lip..**

**Jenni said, "Ok I knew he was bold, but that was a full on lip lock, and you what do you have to say for yourself?" She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me.**

"**Wow, I was just kissed by an angel. Oh wow that sounded cheesy."**

"**Really cheesy. So, how was it?"**

"**I don't know, it was like heaven on my lips."**

"**Now that was cheesy."**

"**Well, how else should I explain it?"**

"**Maybe in a way that wouldn't make me feel like I'm on planet bunny," Jenni answered pointing at my head.**

"**Bite me fat head."**

"**No thank you. Wait a second, wait a second," Jenni said holding her head, waving her hand, "I thought you were with someone?" I took my book mark off of the tray, closed my book, sighed, and looked at her. **

**Greg's pov.**

**As Criss left I put my foot out to catch the door so that it looked like it was closed, but it's not, just so I could listen to what was going on. I had some questions and I wanted answers. Now I wish I hadn't as I stand outside Jessica's room shocked. When she said that we weren't together anymore, it was like I froze. What she said just keeps ringing in my head, like a broken record. **

_**He's such a work aholic. We used to be so close but now I barely see or talk to him. I don't feel like a priority anymore. **_

**Now I can't move, what's wrong with me? I take a deep breath, trying not to break down and I slide my foot out of the door's way, slowly so it'd be quite. I turn and put my forehead on the wall and close my eyes tight, fighting back my urge to walk away. I have a job to do, I can't just leave. I sigh and stand up straight and knock on the door. I hear them stop talking and after a pause Jenni comes and opens the door.**

"**I need to take Ms. Brook's statement." She sighs and lets me in. I walk over to the bed look down at Jessica. I glance over at Jenni and she's slowly letting the door close as she steps outside. I wait until I know the doors closed before turning my attention back to Jessica. "Jessica, I wish you had let me know…" She sighed and looked down.**

"**Look, I'm sorry, but if you heard then you know the reasons so there's not much else I can say about it." **

"**I know." Pausing I look at the ceiling and then back at her. "I need your statement so I can leave you alone." She sat up a little and crossed her hands on her lap.**

"**I've told you. I'm not sure why your bothering me about it anymore." **

"**You told me that you were waiting on me then you were shot. I need more then that."**

"**More? Like what?!" She glares at me and I sigh, running my hands through my hair.**

"**Like what you SAW!" I all but yell. I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.**

"**I SAW CRISS STARTING TO GET ONTO THE SCREWS, AND THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. THERE." She threw up her arms, then slammed them into her lap.**

"**You don't have to yell." I turn glanced at the door to make sure Jenni didn't come in. "Look I'm sorry, just I need to know what you saw, you know this is part of my job."**

"**Well now you know." She sighs and seems to melt into the bed. "Can you just go now?" She attempted to roll over but didn't get far. I sigh and turn to walk out, just wanting to go back to my place, grab a beer and lose myself in the bottle for the next week. Walking out of the room I turn to my thoughts. The horrible feeling of almost losing my girlfriend because of a gunshot wound to losing her over a guy was really messing with me and I just couldn't take it and keep working.**

**Jenni's POV**

**When Greg walked out of Jessica's door I see him look somber, like he was deeply troubled. As he walks away I yell out to him but he doesn't respond, I'm left wondering why he looks so upset. I turn, still having a worried expression about me, and go into the room. I see Jessica crying and I rush over and wrap my arms around her. To make her feel better I start talking and asking her about Criss and trying to get her to voice some of the good memories about him. I try and point out that the CSI's aren't ever very nice, I should know I work with them back home in Texas. When she's calmed down enough I move to the chair closest to me and sit. **

"**Jess, I'm very tired, and I hate staying in hospitals. I was wondering if I could stay at your place and come back for you tomorrow." As confirmation to how tired I am my mouth opens wide in a very big yawn. She laughs and I just smile, the fatigue really getting to me now. **

"**Yeah, I'll be fine. Mr. Good Lip's inturupted me while I was reading. I smile and nod standing and then looking around.**

"**Thanks, I need your keys though." She laughs slightly and sits up, pointing to a chair by the door.**

"**You see the pants on the chair? There in one of the front pockets." I walk over and grab the keys out of the pants and walk back over to hug her.**

"**Thanks, I have a pit stop to make before going to your house so I'll find my way from there. I still have your address from when I sent you that book last Christmas." **

"**Alright, but i have to tell you. I don't know if i told you or not, but i have a German Sheppard named Max, a Begal named Winston, a White Long-haired Cat named Glenda, and a Russian Blue Cat named Natilia."**

**"I think you told me about one of the cats, always complaining. Oh that reminds me, I have to call Anna to see if she's been over to see Snow my Ferret, Onyx my Cat, Yurtle the turtle, and Ongfra my frog. They love her; she's so good with them when I can't be there to keep them fed because of work. Now I'm here," I chuckle, "go figure huh." Jessica chuckles and then makes a shooing motion for me to leave as she proceeded to pick up her book.**

**I sigh as I make my way through this big city to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I sigh and look at my GPS again trying to make sense of this town and make a right turn. There it is right there and I smile happy to not be momentarily lost, but as I pull into the lot to park there isn't a spot. Frustrated I circle around and then I end up having to park a block away and walk to the lab! Frustrated I walk in and to the front desk, and as politely as I can for how pissed I am at the moment I ask the receptionist: "Hi, can you point me in the way of Gil Grissom? I need to talk to him."**

**"He's out at a crime scene; you can wait for him or leave a message." I smile not so kindly at her and all but slam my hands on the counter and stalk off. As I round a corner after seeing the break room sign I run into someone. Not just anyone either, the tall, blonde I so wanted to hit at the moment; so I do. As I hit his shoulder to get him away from me; I do 2 things. One I have a flashback of earlier when he helped me out and I start asking him question after question.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are? You hurt my best friend and you fucking leave her in tears! Why the fuck did you do that? You're a cold bastard you know that?!" I stop and I breathe heavily trying not to go overboard, aware I might have already. The look I got in return threw me off but I wasn't backing down. He took a step back and put his hands up in surrender.**

**"What did I do? I got dumped after I watched my girlfriend kiss another guy, and treat me like I'm the scum of the world. That's what I did; and then I did my job and got yelled at by her, by Jessica for it." He looked away and my anger abided some by his hurt look but not much.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. He sighs and starts to answer when someone walks into him, making him fall into me and I catch him. He looks at me and the look in his eyes sparks something in me but I remember I'm still mad and I push him off back into the other person who in response at catching Greg; the new yo-yo; says: "Whoa Greggo, what's goin' on?" I gasp immediately recognizing that voice and I look around Greg, smiling up at the hottest Texan I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot. "NICK!" I yell out as Greg was about to respond and I saw him slump slightly into the wall we had ended up by. Nick looks at me and his brilliant smile has me smiling in response.**

**"JENNI!" He walks around Greg and I meet him halfway, he gives me the biggest bear hug, picking me up in the process. "I haven't seen you since the summer after graduation, what've you been up to?" He puts me down and leads me to the break room. We fall back into that old comfort zone as he slides his arm around my waist as we walk.**

**"Well, I became a DNA Analysis like I said I would." Greg had followed us and out of the corner of my eye I saw him look over with interest when I say that. "I also have been working at the Dallas Crime Lab, about to try to transfer here." I grin at Nick and smile after I say, "You should take me out, and show me a night on the town." As I say that I notice Greg visibly freeze, and in the middle of pouring coffee, so it ends up all over his front. He realizes what he's done when I point and laugh and he looks down stupidly at himself. **

**"Shit, just great, what a great fucking day. I'm so ready to go home." His voice fades out after that as he leaves the room and I just end up staring at him. Nick grabs my hand and pulls me out of my thoughts and to the couch. He smiles at me as we sit and I sigh, looking back at the door and after Greg.**

**"So cuz, what brings you to Vegas?" I frown and turn my attention back to him. **

**"My friend was shot the other night and I've been wanting to move out here, what better way than to take care of my friend." I smile a sad smile as he tells me how sorry he is to hear that. I change the subject and my train of thoughts, but soon their turning back to Greg.**

**Greg's pov.**

**"Shit, just great, what a great fucking day. I'm so ready to go home." I turn and walk out of the break room as I talk. First a shitty day, now this? She's flirting with him and there's nothing I can do because she's pissed at me and I seriously just want that beer. I storm down the hall and past Warrick to the locker room to change and take a quick shower to get the stickiness of the coffee off. While in the shower I can't help but remember earlier when I first ran into Jenni, the way she felt in my arms as I helped her out of the situation she was in. Then again right after I was knocked into her, the way she looked at me before she pushed me again. I lean against the tile wall and shake my head, what the hell am I thinking?**

**I finish up in the shower and hurriedly get dressed with my second set of clothes I have stored in the back of my locker. I sigh into my hand as I rub my face, today is not one of the best and in about; I look at my watch pulling my hand away from my face; half an hour I can leave. Slowly I get up and head out of the locker room and back into the lab. I spot her through the DNA lab windows; she's standing outside of Grissom's office, talking to the older man as he's unlocking it. Turning I head toward where I know the evidence is waiting on me and turn on my Ipod so I can drown out the rest of the world for the next half hour.**

**"Yo, man, Greg come on shift ended ten minutes ago and you should be headed outta here." Warrick said popping his head into the room on his way out. I wave at him to go on and I get up putting the evidence back and sealing it all. As I head out of the office I glance around the lab for any signs of Jenni, when I don't see any I head to the locker room to put my badge and other stuff away and to grab my dirty clothes so they can go home and be washed. When I come out of the locker room I start toward the parking garage and stop short when I glance up and see Jenni ten feet in front of me, coming out of Grissom's office. I stop and wait to see which way she'll turn when I can't help but thoroughly look at her. **

**Her black hair is straight and down to just past her shoulder blades, the hint of brown in her bangs, like it had just grown out of being colored. She wasn't that tall, she seemed about 5'2 or 5'3 and I had to look down at her when close by her. Her body is nicely accented by her choice of clothes and I can't help staring at her ass until it's out of view and instead I'm looking down into dark brown eyes. I blink and wonder when she had moved. She rolls her eyes at me and walks around me heading to the front of the lab. I turn to watch her leave and resist the urge to follow her. I groan and rub my face again as I turn around and see Grissom staring at me. "What?" I ask as I walk past him to the garage and my car.**

**Pulling into my driveway I heave a sigh of relief and climb out of the Denali. After letting myself in and locking the door behind me I throw my keys, phone and Ipod onto my couch and watch as my phone bounces off. I shrug it off as I head into my kitchen and pull out a beer, opening it I take a much needed drink and head to the couch my phone just bounced off of. Sitting I pick up the remote and settle in for a few hours of mindlessness. I'm almost to that state when my phone rings and I just glance at it on the floor. I sigh and figure what the hell I'm not doing anything better. I lean over and pick it up and as soon as I do it shows me I missed that call. I don't recognize the number, it's not even a Vegas number. I am able to open my phone and look at the 'missed call:" warning. I click it and it dials the number back.**

**Jenni's POV**

_**Oh man… What am I doing?**_** Jenni asked herself as she sat down and dialed Greg's number. When I finally walked into the house and looked around it was a few hours after seeing Greg last. From the front door I could see into the kitchen and into the living room. There were hanging pictures along the walls containing pictures of Jessica and family, and one or two of her and Greg. Walking over to one I smile sadly at how happy they look, they didn't look that happy today. I walk into the guest bedroom and drop my stuff on the floor. **_**Time for some snooping**_** I think as I make my way into Jessica's bedroom. Opening her night stand drawer I sift through it and find a bunch of pens, a book, hair bands and a bunch of papers. Picking up a few I skimmed over them until one caught my eye. **

_**Jessica,  
I just thought I'd send these flowers and  
my number I hope you get better soon.  
Greg**_

**Rereading the note I smile sadly and remember when Jessica was sick last. She mentioned how this guy she really liked sent her flowers. I put the rest of the papers down and take the note with me into the living room. I pull my phone out and dial the number in and sigh. As the phone rings I can only think of what I'm going to say. When it goes to voicemail I almost throw my phone across the room but hang up instead. I'm about to toss my phone onto the table when it goes off in my hand which startles me into dropping it. I scramble to pick it up and answer it in a hurry. **

"**Hello? HI!" I rush out and plop down onto the couch. There's a pause on the other end and a barely audible 'oh…' **

"**Jenni?" I smile and nod forgetting I'm on the phone, quickly realizing it I hit my forehead in my usual 'DUH!' manner and answer.**

"**Yes, sorry, uhm hi…" I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous but I am and I try to cover it up with a cough. "Greg look, I wanted to talk and apologize for earlier and now I kind of have a better idea of the whole situation I just would like to know if you're ok…" I fade off and wait for his answer.**

"**If I'm ok? No, I don't think I am. I mean… my body is fine, but my head is fuzzy and my heart hurts. Hearing your voice helps." My eyes get big and hearing the gasp on the other end I can tell he hadn't meant to say that. I smile slowly and try to figure out what to say.**

"**Greg, Nick told me about how for awhile this mess with Jessica has been affecting you. I'm sorry, very sorry, especially for how I treated you like I did. My 'you hurt my bestfriend, I kick your ass' side came out when it should have been checked." I stop and sigh not knowing what else to say to him. I hear him hiccup and my brow furrows. "Are you drinking?" I knew that kind of hiccup, growing up with a family of drinkers it wasn't hard to tell the difference in hiccups. There was a pause and I knew something was up with Greg.**

"**Uhm… no… not at all. Why do I need to be drink-" another hiccup "ing…?" I sigh and wonder why he was trying to hide it.**

"**Greg, I don't care that your drinking, I was just curious… but why do you have to lie about it?" I hear him sigh on the other end and shift around on something. **

"**Because I don't want you to know… I guess… I don't know…" I lean back into the couch and just listen to him breathe on the other end, it was a comforting sound, though I'm not sure it should have been. I close my eyes and am almost asleep from hearing his rhythmic breathing when I jump from him saying my name. "Jenni…" I can almost hear the smile in the way he says it and I smile back.**

"**Greg…" I hear him make a half laugh sounding like 'heh' and then he went silent again. "Greg, can…" I pause and hear him shift again, "can I come over?" He gasps, maybe from my sudden question, and I hear a 'hmm'. As I wait I get up and make my way to the bathroom to check my reflection. I frown and shrug at how I look but he's mostly drunk, I doubt he'd care. I turn and go to the front door and listen for his answer as I slide my shoes on. "Greg…" I whisper and I giggle at his 'Wha…?' and then I lean against the wall.**

"**Ya, uhm…" the sound of him moving, "come on over. Lemme get 'ou directions…" I smile at him, he's obviously drunk.**

"**Don't bother Greg, I got it from Nick earlier." I could hear him growl on the other end of the line and I giggled again. "I'll be there shortly." **

"**Well… alright… how long?" I stop as I was reaching for the door knob and think.**

"**I don't know; however long it takes me to get there from Jessica's." He growled again and I smiled.**

"**Alright." He said and hung up. I looked at my phone and frowned. **_**He did not just hang up on me.**_** I sigh and open the door heading out to my car, locking the door behind me.**


End file.
